The invention relates to an aquatic vehicle with one or more hulls, a chamber being formed in or on the boat or hull, which chamber has at least one opening, which can be closed via a closing element, and at least one vent.
Many forms of such aquatic vehicles are known. Sailing boats in particular have the problem that in a strong wind considerable weight must be shifted to one side of the boat in order to counteract the pressure of the wind on the sails. The crew members then usually hang over the gunnel on, for example, trapeze harnesses.
The problem described above manifests itself in particular on catamarans, where the body floating on the water consists of two hulls. In a strong wind, it is often found that one hull is even raised out of the water during sailing in this wind.
In this case also, only a shift in weight to the appropriate side of the catamaran helps, which to date is again effected only by crew members.
A catamaran with a water-tank counterbalance is known, for example, from German Utility Model No. 7,416,503. In this, each float of the catamaran has a partition, it being possible for one chamber to be filled with water from the top. This is cumbersome, since on the one hand during filling water must be introduced into the appropriate chamber by the boat crew, and on the other hand to empty the water the float must be rotated through about 180.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,219 provides an improvement in this respect, two floats likewise being provided alongside one boat body. Each float consists of a chamber which can be filled with water. Filling is effected through a flap which is opened outwards via corresponding lever rods. Here again, filling of this chamber thus requires its own working operation.